


Memory Lane

by polarRabbit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, just needed to get rid off some headcanons I'm having regarding this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarRabbit/pseuds/polarRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa is worried about the appearance of his Patronus...</p><p>„What if it turns out to be a sea cucumber?“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Lane

„What if it turns out to be a sea cucumber?“

„Aren't those plants...“

„That's not the point, Iwa-chan!“, Oikawa claimed with a pitiful whine, fingers itching to ruffle his hair that had been styled to perfection only a few hours ago.

„Why do you care so much about your Patronus appearance? It's just a charm. You should be happy if you manage to pull it off at all. Also a Dementor won't care if what's in front of him is a glowing cockatoo or an elephant.“, Iwaizumi pointed out flatly to his friend. Oikawa's superficiality could be really annoying sometimes.

„I bet yours is a porcupine~“, Oikawa decided to momentarily stop worrying about his own Patronus and tease the Gryffindor instead.

„Shut up, I don't even care.“

„Just saying it would match your hair and prickly character.“, the brunet went on with an overly sweet smile, earning him a punch on the upper arm.

„Ouw! Why do you always have to be such a brute, Iwa-chan...“

„You know what? If it's about character traits that get presented by the Patronus you're gonna be a total blob fish!“

„How dare you! Take that back or I'm gonna poison you with a love potion and make you confess your undying love for me!“

„Not even a love potion would make me fall in love with a jerk like you.“

Fuck, that had been too low.

Iwaizumi could tell he'd not just put his foot into his mouth but his complete leg.

The change of atmosphere was almost palpable, a veil of silence weighing down on them and the playful air from before was suddenly gone. He could see Oikawa's hazel eyes, which had been glinting with mischief a moment ago turn blank, like a flame getting blown out by a gust of cold air.

Biting the inside of his cheek Iwaizumi tried to come up with an excuse, anything that might soften the impact of those words he couldn't take back anymore. He wasn't one to be left speechless easily but right now it felt like a toad had lodged itself in his throat, unwilling to either be swallowed down or spit out.

„I have to get ready for Quidditch training.“, Oikawa announced stiffly, gathering his books and quickly walked out of the library.

Iwaizumi knew for a fact that his friends training wouldn't start until noon and he usually didn't need an hour to change from his robe into the Quidditch gear but he let him get away with that weak ass lie anyway. Maybe Oikawa just needed to let out some steam. It hadn't been Iwaizumis intentions to actually hurt his feelings. 

To be fair Oikawa wasn't exactly the most sensitive person either, often picking students from other houses to rile them up. The insults Oikawa would threw at Iwaizumi's head went straight through it, since he had long since accepted it as part of his friends horrible personality. Apparently you couldn't be abnormal handsome AND have a flawless character, beside Sugawara and Akaashi but exceptions confirm the rule.

Anyway Iwaizumi didn't want to sit here all by himself and didn't feel like he could muster up the concentration to work on his essay that was supposed to point out the differences between selkies and mermaids. It was due to next week anyway, so there was still enough time left.

Returning to the Gryffindor common room he happened to walk into Daichi, the captain of his Quidditch team, who wanted to talk to him about the upcoming match against Slytherin.  
They'd only managed to beat them with a narrow margin last time and Iwaizumi wasn't willing to go easier on them because of guilt issues. What had happened between Tooru and him shouldn't influence the game play.

⚡

One day before the match of Slytherin vs Gryffindor Iwaizumi still didn't have the chance to make up with Oikawa, mostly because the other avoided him like he'd the bubonic plague, it was really childish. Also kinda what Iwaizumi expected to happen.

Today was their last opportunity to exercise and he was surprised to still see some Slytherin players on the training field when the Gryffindor team arrived.

„Are you up for a final rehearsal, captain?“, Oikawa challenged Daichi with a charming fake smile, that made Iwaizumi's own lips twitch in distaste.

Daichi didn't seem very fond of the either at first but after some more pushing and teasing from the Slytherin side most of the Gryffindors voiced their willingness to shut down the cocky snakes.

After everyone was in their position and the quaffels, bludgers and most importantly the golden snitch was released the training's match begun.

It was a though game right from the start but after a while Iwaizumi started to think that there was an unusual high amount of bludgers coming his way. He managed to avoid them with various kind of maneuvers, one time even hanging upside down from his broom, which made him probably look like an oversized monkey.

Gryffindor was about to take the lead with Iwaizumi catching the pass from Kageyama, winding up his arm to aim for one of the three goal posts when suddenly a bludger connected with his side and the force of the impact sent Iwaizumi flying from his broom.

He hardly registered the sensation of falling.

His nerve endings were on fire and it felt like all the air was forced out of his lungs. At the same time he was unable to breath in again, making his vision go blurry.

A small still functioning part of his brain told him that he was about to crash into the ground any moment but the message got lost within his body and not a single muscle moved.

Out of nowhere there was a strong pull, hauling him back up and prevented the Chaser from getting to third base with the ground. Blinking his eyes open through the pain that was still clouding the edge of his vision Iwaizumi looked into the worried face of his captain. They made their way downwards more slowly this time. Apparently the game had stopped because he could hear Suga calling out that he was going to get a nurse, something Iwaizumi was immensely grateful for because he's pretty sure he was in need of some medical attention. He didn't have to be a doctor to know that something was wrong with his ribs.

When he his feet connected to the ground his legs refused to keep Iwaizumi upright and without the support of Daichi and now Yaku as well, he'd have just toppled over.

„Iwazumi, you need to breath.“, the small Keeper reminded him.

Reluctantly taking a shallow breaths Iwaizumi could felt a sharp sting running through his side whenever he tried to take some bigger gulps of air. He just hoped that none of his ribs had punctured his lung.

„The fuck were you thinking Oikawa?“

Hanamaki's voice wasn't very loud but sharp and filled with anger, that was obviously directed at the team's captain.

„I didn't-“

Oikawa's voice was audibly shaking and if Iwaizumi wasn't so distracted with his current state his natural instincts of comforting his best friend would have set in already.

Everything after that was a blur.

⚡

When blinked away the darkness half an hour later he needed a few moments for his brain to reboot and inform him that he somehow made it to he hospital wing. He hadn't detected Oikawa's presence until the other straightened up beside him, his features twisted with guilt.

„I'm sorry, I didn't meant to hurt you like this!“

„Playing unfair...your gonna ruin your houses reputation all over again you know.“

„This isn't about stupid rules or houses, Hajime!“

„I know, it's because what I said in the library, right? You know I didn't mean it either. So does that mean we're even now?

„...aren't you mad at me for hitting you with a bludger?“

„You've done worse, I think I can forgive you. That's what friends do or whatever.“

„Iwa-chaaan, you say such nice things once every decade!“, Oikawa said in utter delight and looked like 2 seconds away from giving him a hearty hug before remembering his friend's current condition and opted for a gentle shoulder pat instead.

„The nurse said you should be able to leave the ward tonight, they managed to fix your fractured ribs. You'll be able to play tomorrow but rest as much as you can!“

„Don't worry, I'm gonna whip your ass~“

„So mean. Iwa-chan can't feel that bad anymore if he already talks like that again!“, Oikawa grumbled half-heartedly, his lips jutting out in a pout. 

⚡

Gryffindor won by mere 10 points but it's the result that counted. There was the usual little celebration going on in the common room afterwards. Around night rest the students started to scatter and a comfortable silence spread through floor.

Before allowing himself to dive into the realms of dreams Iwaizumi wrote a little note for Oikawa on an enchanted piece of paper, which they used as their way of communication when they weren't allowed to go outside anymore. Each of them had one piece of the same paper. If one wrote something down on it the same words appeared on the other's paper as well. 

Don't stay awake for too long, analyzing the game today  
Get some rest so we can try the Patronus spell tomorrow

I'm not the one who needs his beauty sleep, Iwa-chan ;)

Iwaizumi furrowed his eyebrows upon reading the sassy reply he got, letting out an annoyed huff before flopping down onto his bed. Shittykawa, that's him all over. It was totally his fault that he'd get grey hair before turning twenty years old.

⚡

Their Patronous spells were underwhelming and that's putting it mildly. Oikawa at least managed to summon some sort of silver dust cloud, while Iwaizumi only managed to let a few pathetic sparks emerge from the tip of his wand.

„What're we doing wrong?“, Oikawa grumbled to himself, checking the notes he'd made for them over and over. The spell was the right one, he was thinking happy thoughts and their wand movements were correct as well. Something was still missing tho...

„Maybe we simply aren't ready yet. It's an advanced spell for a reason, you know.“

„If it were really that advanced stupid Tobio-chan wouldn't have been able to pull it off.“

„Don't be so salty. Pretty sure the spell won't work if you think of something spiteful because that's the wrong kind of joy.“

„Well your memory can't be that great either with that poor firework you created. What were you thinking about anyway? Your first big bug catch?“, Oikawa asked curiously, somehow having the feeling it was a childhood memory because Iwaizumi was nostalgic like that. He wasn't disappointed if Iwaizumi's flustered expression was anything to go by.

„Shut up, it's a memory I'm still fond of!“, Iwaizumi became a tad bit defensive at his friend's amused chuckle.

„What're you thinking about then?“

„The first Quidditch match my team won with me as their captain of course~“

„You're so full of yourself...“

„Oh sorry what did you say, I don't speak vice-captain~“

Their private training session ended with Oikawa getting his hair turned into lettuce. Iwaizumi only agreed to revoke the spell after his friend apologized and promised to buy him butter beer the next time they'd visit Hogsmeade.

⚡

Going to bed that night, not a single ray of moonlight made it past the cloudy sky through the window of the bedroom. Nevertheless there was a warm, soft glow emitted from a small jar on top of his nightstand. It had been a present from Oikawa, already a few years old. There's a small flock of fireflies inside. Not real ones of course, those would've died quickly and it would've been cruel to keep them inside such a small space.

After the initial awe of his enrolment in Hogwarts Iwaizumi started to get homesick. He's used to live with only his mother and suddenly he's on another continent with half of the world between them. She'd made sure to write him a letter every few days, telling him about the latest gossip in their neighborhood and how her herb garden was doing. Reading her words made him smile but he'd have loved to hear her voice even more. At least she didn't send him Howlers like Oikawa's mum for not cleaning up his room at home before leaving for Hogwarts.

Iwaizumi suffered in silence, not wanting to be a baby and whine about it to Oikawa, who picked up on his bad mood anyway. One day after their last class ended his friend pushed a jar into his hand and told him that the next time he's feeling down he should say 'illumina' while holding this and something awesome would happen. Iwaizumi glanced down at the object warily, just hoping it won't blow up into his face. Despite his initial scepticism he gave it a try when lying in bed a few days later, thinking of his far away home.

„Illumina...“, he whispered lowly, trying not to wake up anyone else in the dorm. For e few seconds nothing happened but then the jar started to glow. Not all of it but little dots inside. Upon closer inspection Iwaizumi realized that they're some sort of fireflies. Just like the ones Oikawa and him had chased in his mother's garden during summer. The memory let a comforting warmth spread through his chest. Carefully he places the glowing jar down on the nightstand and laid down. He tried to count the little bugs inside until his eyelids got heavy with sleep and finally fluttered close.

⚡

Oikawa was frustrated. He tossed and turned around under his blanket, muttering to himself underneath his breath until something soft hit him in the face without warning.

„Some people trying to sleep, you know?“, Suga chided him quietly from the next bed before climbing out of it to get his pillow back.

„Sorry, Suga-chan...“

„Wanna talk about what's keeping you awake?“, came the gentle offer to lend Oikawa an ear.

Silence filled the room only interrupted by a few snores here and there while the brunet contemplated if it was worth sharing his thoughts. Usually he preferred tackling problems himself and finding a solution but maybe Suga could give him a hint in the right direction.

„I'm trying to summon my Patronus...apparently my happiest memory isn't strong enough.“

„May I ask what it is?“

„Me becoming the captain of the Quidditch team of course~“

„Well that's surely a great occasion but maybe you should come up with something more...personal?“

„What do you mean?“

„A special moment with someone you're close to. C'mon this isn't even giving you a broad hint anymore, I'm slapping it right into your face.“

„Wait, are you thinking I've made out with Iwa-chan?? That never even happened!“, Oikawa exclaimed louder than intended which earned him hissed 'sssh' from Suga.

„Well it's interesting to know that your mind is jumping to that conclusion first. Anyway...a special moment doesn't always have to be the first kiss or something like that.“

„That's...not helping me at all but thanks for trying.“

„You're welcome. If you start rambling in your sleep as well, I'm gonna suffocate you and make sure your body will never be found~“

„Charming. I see why Daichi is keeping you around~“

„I doubt it.“ Suga returned with a wicked smirk, once innocent looking guy look him shouldn't be able to pull off. Never judge a book by his cover. That should be the actual slogan of their house.

⚡

The epiphany came with a dream, his subconsciousness probably working flat out and fortunately he still remembered it when coming back to his senses. If this memory of his wouldn't be able to summon a Patronus he might have to give up on the spell and hope he'd never have to actually fight a Dementor.

Convincing Iwaizumi for another training session wasn't very difficult. It even seemed like his friend was more motivated than before. Maybe he'd come up with a powerful memory too.

Recalling the images and words he needed to hold on Oikawa lifted his wand and outstreched his arm. „Expecto Patronum!“ His words were filled with confidence, revibrating from the stone walls and then the tip of his wand light up brightly, making him close his eyes reflexively. When he slowly lifted his eyelids again to peek at the result Oikawa blinked a few times to assure himself he wasn't imagining things. There was a silvery animal standing in the middle of the room, it's curled tail wagging back and forth. Oikawa needed a moment to figure out that aside from having the size of a fox it was in fact a dog, a Shiba Inu to be more accurate. Not that Oikawa was a dog expert but it was a rather popular breed in Japan.

„Congrats, it's no sea pickle~“, came Iwaizumi's cheer from the sidelines. Oikawa averted his eyes to look at his friend who's smiling proudly at him, causing his heart to somersault behind his ribcage and a smile of his own spread over his lips.

„Well, I've hoped for something flashier but at least it worked out...your turn, Iwa-chan!“

„Aren't you going to tell me what you're thinking about?“

„It's a secret~“, Oikawa returned with a small huff, the tips of his ears reddening underneath his brown curls. He thought it'd blow up Iwaizumi's ego way too much, knowing that he was his happy memory or to be more specific their friendship. There wasn't a certain day when they started being friends, it was something that just happened and then evolved over time. 

⚡

When they arrived at Hogwarts for the first time and got sorted into their houses...Oikawa was crestfallen when it turned out they wouldn't be in the same one. Even worse the talking hat decided that he would fit in Slytherin without a second thought. The Slytherin's still had a bad reputation despite the obvious fact that not every student of them turned evil after their graduation.

Nevertheless Oikawa was upset when he walked towards the Slytherin tables with Iwaizumi already sitting with the Gryffindors. The first day was spent with introductions of all kind and Oikawa lost sight of his best friend when they had to part in order to seek out their new rooms. That night he didn't sleep for longer than an hour or two. Partly because of the fact he's living in a dungeon now and also because of the fact that their living quarters seemed to be under the lake as well. It simply didn't feel save to him at all.

The only silver lining was that he'd still going to share some classes with Iwaizumi and they'd become actually wizards. His previous excitement wasn't completely wiped out yet. What definitely put a damper on his mood was seeing Iwaizumi bonding with his new house mates so quickly. Logically Oikawa was aware that years of friendship wouldn't just vanish or get replaced but like this but his brain couldn't stop that stinging sensation in his chest. Well if Iwaizumi could make new friends so could he, then he wouldn't have to feel jealous of Daichi and...that little ginger who's name he'd forgotten again already. Turns out that just like your wands choosing you and not the other way around so did his new friends. Although Oikawa wouldn't call Kuroo that term in the beginning.

When Iwaizumi invited him for a trip to Hogsmeade on their day off Oikawa was really looking forward to it, walking up to the agreed meeting point with a light skip in his steps. As it turned out his friend didn't came alone but brought ginger short bread along. Oikawa forced a pleasant smile on his face while greeting both of them although he would much rather glaring daggers. He managed to keep up the facade almost the whole time but in the end he snapped.

„Are you unable to meet me on your own anymore?“

„I didn't know it'd be such a big deal to bring Yaku along...“

„You could've asked be first.“

„Okay, got it, next time I'm gonna ask your permission~“

„Maybe there'll be no next time. Obviously you don't need me anymore.“

„What the hell are you talking about?“

„You've got Mr. Beef Thighs and short stuff now, who are probably way more low maintenance than me.“

„Don't be stupid, you're still my best friend, Trashykawa!“

„Doesn't feel like it nowadays...“

„Trust me. I didn't lie to you before so why would I start now? We true tomodachis, we ride together we die together. Oh God, I wanna punch myself in the face for just saying that.“

That ridiculous sentence was all it took to send Oikawa into a fit of laughter and break the tense atmosphere between them. The invisible weight on his chest was lifted and it felt like he could breath freely again. Iwaizumi was right and there's no reason to doubt and insecurities poison their friendship.

 

Back then when Iwaizumi reminded him of the fact that their friendship had no expiration date Oikawa felt happiness and relief filling every cell of his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've ended the story kinda suddenly here are some more side notes for everyone who's interested~
> 
> -Shiba Inu's are known to be very loyal (to family)  
> -Iwa's Patronus is a peacock  
> -Oikawa's & Iwa's Patronus are switched because of their strong bond ❤  
> -hinted aro!Suga 
> 
> Slytherin: Oikawa, Suga, Hanamaki, Mattsukawa  
> Gryffindor: Daichi, Iwaizumi, Yaku, Hinata, Kageyama  
> Ravenclaw: Kuroo, Tsukki, Aka, Kenma  
> Hufflepuff: Bokuto, Asahi, Lev, Yama, Noya, Ennoshita


End file.
